


The Hearts True Desire

by Gryffindor_Girl86



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Endgame Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Married Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Married Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindor_Girl86/pseuds/Gryffindor_Girl86
Summary: The Ministry of Magic was holding their Fifth Annual Gala celebrating the victory of the Battle of Hogwarts. He had done what most people expected him to. He went on to complete Auror training only to become one of the Ministry's top Auror's. He got married to Ginny Weasley and bought a cottage where she gave up her Quidditch career. Harry disliked going to these formal functions. He tried to stay out of the public eye as much as possible. He never expected that tonight he would be faced with awakening old desires when he runs into a certain blonde Slytherin from his past. Now Harry must come face to face with his true feelings and look with in himself to see what it is he truly desires.(A/N: I am not the best at summaries).
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 4





	The Hearts True Desire

The Hearts True Desire

Chapter 1: The Ministry’s Fifth Annual Gala

“Harry”, Ginny shouted at the bottom of the stairs, “please hurry or we will be late.”

Upstairs, Harry took in a deep breath as he pulled his dark black blazer over his shoulders. This was going to be the Ministry of Magic’s fifth year celebrating the demise of Lord Voldemort. Harry really did not see the point of going. Still, he despised the publicity and just wanted to continue his life and enjoy his privacy. Every day on this day he would receive owls asking about his life and inquiring about a “update” interview. Nothing has changed. After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry went straight into Auror training and worked his way up to becoming one of the Ministry’s top Auror’s, travelling across the country to capture dark wizards. He ended up reuniting with Ginny Weasley as she was back in London after taking a break from her Quidditch team. They bought a small cottage on the outskirts of town; where Harry went to work every day and Ginny stayed home. According to Harry, it was a mundane life other than catching a dark wizard here and there. Maybe that was it, his life was now considered boring. He still had nights with Ron and Hermione, but those were limited due to their kid. They had given birth to a baby girl, Rose Weasley. Sometimes he and Ginny would go out for a few drinks or a date, but even lately Harry found himself losing interest.

“Harry James Potter!” Ginny shouted.

“Coming, Ginny!” Harry replied as he came jogging down the stairs.

“Ron and Hermione are going to meet us there and save our table.” She beamed.

Harry smiled weakly.

Ginny grabbed the Portkey cup that had been assigned before the gala. Even now in his twenties, Harry hated the feeling of travelling by Portkey; it always left him feeling queasy.

Just as Harry had imagined, the Ministry was full of people. There were several he did not recognize. All of them were parading around in their finest attire. Ginny smiled brightly at the guests. Harry did admire her for her social skills. This scene was not one of Harry’s fortes.

“Good evening, Mr. & Mrs. Potter. I hope we are well tonight.” A tall lanky elderly wizard greeted them.

Harry nodded curtly, “evening sir”.

“’Ello Sir,” Ginny grinned “We are very well. It’s good to see you again.”

“Who was that?” Harry mumbled into her ear.

“Honestly, Harry, you should start paying attention at these Galas and perhaps you’ll remember names.”

“Oh, there’s Ron and Hermione up front.”

Harry groaned, of course Ron and Hermione would pick a table up front next to the stage. He was sure the Minister himself would end up calling on him to make a speech, which he was not prepared for.

“Harry dear” Hermione said embracing him tightly.

“’Ello mate”, Ron responded with a sturdy handshake.

“How’s Rosie?” Harry asked. “She’s getting so big. Ron swears she did magic the other day. I say bollocks”.

Ginny and Hermione started laughing. Ron and Harry started a discussion about work and upcoming missions. Ron was also an auror and sometimes, depending on the case they would get paired up. Harry liked those cases because it felt like old times; trying to defeat a dark wizard next to his best friend. Plus, sometimes if they solved the case quickly, they would always go explore the city and check out different restaurants and eateries. He liked that, about being an auror being able to travel and explore new destinations on his own. Harry loved Ginny; he always felt a deep connection with her but he wasn’t quite sure if he was in love with her. Harry had endured a lot through his adolescence and never really got time to step back and think if this is the life that he really wanted for himself. He was more so pushed towards Ginny and he just followed through with it because at the time it felt right and being with her did make him happy, to an extent. These thoughts grew heavier with each passing day. There were days Harry was happy to be at work and around other people; it usually meant something exciting was going to happen.

“Love, the Minister is getting ready to make his speech.” Ginny said, draping her arm around Harry.

“Great”, He replied flatly.

“Harry, are you alright?” Hermione asked, glancing at him seriously.

“He’s been kind of off lately,” Ginny said concerningly.

“Have not.” He snapped, “I don’t like these kinds of functions, Gin. It’s a waste of my time.”

“You are the one who vanquished you know…” She started.

“I didn’t save Hogwarts all alone. I had loads of help from Ron and ‘Mione and others not to forget Neville. I am not a damn hero, Gin.” Harry got up from the table. “Going to get something stronger than this wine.”

The same time Harry left the table, the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped onto a small stage. He was dressed in cobalt blue robes and his hat sitting neatly on the side of his head.

“Welcome witches and wizards to our fifth annual gala. I am so pleased to see so many faces among us tonight!” His voice boomed through the room. “We have a lot to be thankful for. This year we did encounter some darkness, but with our amazing auror team we were able to get it under control in a very timely manner.” He continued.

Harry walked up to the bar at the other side of the room.

“What’ll it be sir?” A plump elf asked sitting a large glass on the counter.

“Give me a glass of your finest firewhisky”. Harry stated.

“Our goal with our dedicated auror team under my direction is to provide a safe country for all witches and wizards. The tragic Battle of Hogwarts that took place years ago is still fresh on our minds. We cannot let evil inside again. I want to take a moment and recognize all the hard work and effort our auror put in daily; however, there is one person who goes above and beyond every case. This person does not stop until the case is closed. He also had a huge impact during the Battle of Hogwarts, most of us would not be here with out him.” Kingsley paused and outstretched his arm. “I want to provide this award of high distinction to none other than HARRY JAMES POTTER!”

“Where did he go?” Hermione asked.

“I thought he went for a drink.” Ginny spat.

Harry heard his name and nearly spat out his drink and started coughing.

“Perhaps, Potter you should stick to the cheap wine at the table.” A voice drawled only a few seats down.

Harry’s eyes went wide, and he nearly froze. It has been years since he heard that voice but there was no mistake on whose voice that belonged too. Why was he here?

Slowly Harry cocked his head to his side and seen him. Draco Malfoy sitting at bar sipping on his drink of choice. He was still slender, and his hair was just as blonde if not a bit longer.

“Malfoy?” Harry muttered.

“Better go get your award, hero….” Draco drawled as he took another swig of his drink.

“Harry James Potter, please join me on stage!” Announced Kingsley Shacklebolt

“I didn’t fucking ask for any of this….” Harry spat as he took one last drink of his firewhisky.

Reluctantly joining Kinglsey on stage, he forced a fake smile as he accepted the plaque from the Minister.

“Please, say a few words.” The Minister said, stepping back.

“Um…” Harry began “I…am not prepared.”

Kinglsey nodded him on.

“I just want to say thank you to the Ministry for giving me this award and it is my duty as an auror to keep the city safe. I couldn’t have done this alone, my friends. They have been loads of help. Err…I just do what I need to do in order to protect people. I’m not a hero, really, but err…thanks.” He shook Kingsley’s hand and walked off stage.

“Wow, Potter, I have heard better speeches from first year Hogwarts students.” Draco laughed.

“Probably, I’m no fucking hero. I just did what needed to be done.”

“Harry!” Ginny exclaimed. “What in Merlin’s beard was that speech?” Her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

“Ginny, I was not prepared. I didn’t even want this damn award.” He huffed.

He couldn’t help but hear the resemblance of Molly Weasley’s voice in hers, and it made his skin cringe just the slightest.

“I am glad you thanked Ron and Hermione for helping you, but what about me??”

Draco rolled his eyes.

“I see some Weasley’s are still annoying.” He blurted.

“Who the hell….” Ginny started but stopped as she seen Draco Malfoy standing there so casually.

“What are you doing here?” She huffed; her eyes now fixed on him.

“I don’t owe you an explanation on why I attended, but I will enlighten you in hopes that you’ll go away.”

“I most certainly will not go away!”

“Basically, I moved back.”

“You should be in Azkaban!” Ginny exclaimed.

“Ginny!” Harry growled “Do not say such rubbish. He does not. There’s a lot of information that you do not know.”

“Oh look, my husband defending a death eater.”

“Ginny, please calm down. I am not sure why you’re so angry in the first place. I didn’t mention you in a speech because I came here tonight under the impression that I wasn’t going to have to say a word.” Harry said calmly “You’re getting a little loud and eyes are starting to wonder. Here comes Ron and Hermione.”

“As much as I would like to reconnect with Weasley and Granger, I’ll be at the bar Potter.” Draco’s voice was low so only Harry could hear him.

This is the kind of drama Harry wanted to avoid at the Gala. Ginny is always uptight and gets frustrated easily. Harry does things to try and appease her temper, but sometimes nothing works. He believes that it has something to do with her giving up her quidditch career, but he never once forced her to do so. That decision was all on her own. She cannot blame Harry; in fact, he even encouraged to continue her career once they were married but she stated that being a housewife was more important than playing a professional sport.

“Gin, Harry”, Ron asked softly coming between the two. “Is everything okay?”

“He’s being a git.”

“Maybe so, Ginny but I didn’t ask for this award. I didn’t even want to come here tonight.” Harry’s voice sounding a bit defeated.

“This, tonight is about you Harry and all of your accomplishments. You should be grateful.”

“I am grateful. I am grateful that I…we survived. I’m sorry I don’t have a hero complex. I just know what needs to be done and I find a way to do it.”

“Ginny, as long as I have known Harry; he’s hated these public events. He’s rubbish at making public speeches. He didn’t want to be the hero.” Ron said.

“I see where Ginny is coming from though”, Hermione butted in.

“Look! My parents died because of Voldemort and the only fucking reason that I ended up being the fucking chosen one is because of this damn scar! If Voldemort had just killed me instead of making me his bloody horcrux then none of this would have happened.” Harry spat leaving his wife and friends gob smacked.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I am going to enjoy a few whiskeys.”

“Harry, we are leaving soon.” Ginny said tugging on his hand.

“Ron and I should be leaving shortly as well. We have to relieve Molly of her babysitting.” She snickered. “You all should come and visit with her.”

“That is wonderful idea, Hermione.” Ginny squealed, “Let’s go, Harry.”

“Ginny, not tonight. You go and give Rosie big hugs from me. Tonight, I need to just be alone.” Harry said. “I just need to think about somethings.”

“Are you okay?” Ginny’s voice much more concerned, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I will be.” He smiled “Seriously, go with Ron and ‘Mione and visit with Rose. I’ll be home in just a bit.

She placed a sot kiss on the side of his cheek as she and the other two walked away. Harry had completely forgotten about Draco Malfoy at the bar; he just needed a second glass of Firewhisky. Ginny’s temper sometimes gets the best of her and it does put a lot of pressure on Harry. It adds to a lot of stress on their marriage. This will only be the third year they’ve been married and sometimes in the back of his mind, Harry wonders if it was the right decision.

“Another glass of Firewhisky”, Harry stated.

“Is that all you bloody Gryffindor’s know what to drink?” Draco snickered.

“I can’t think of anything else at the moment…”

“Why Potter?” Draco was serious.

“I…have always drank…”

“Not that you idiot. Why did you say those things?”

Harry realized that Draco was referring to his defensive comment towards Ginny.

“Because you are nothing like your father and it took me years to realize that. You are not evil nor are you….” Harry muttered.

“That’s why I took most of the Malfoy money and I moved. I moved to Paris, France. Our name here was rubbish. The reporters wrote slanderous headlines such as I was a death eater, and I evaded the ministry to recruit more followers.”

“I never believed that rubbish. I wished I moved away. I don’t like it.”

“Well, let’s get your mind off that Potter. Here, take this shot with me.” Draco handed Harry a shot of firewhisky.

It seemed like only minutes had passed by but a few shots later and Harry was definitely feeling sloshed.

“Hey ya mates. It’s about closing time. You all need to wrap it up.” A house-elf instructed them.

“Yes”, Draco mumbled. “Come on Potter we gotta get you home.”

“Don’t wanna…go home” His speech was slurred.

Draco stood up and put his arm under Harry’s, lifting him to his feet and bracing him against his body.

“Why’s that?”

“Ginny.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure she’ll shag you when you get there.”

“No. no Ginny.”

Harry could feel the warmth of Draco’s slender body against his side. He was too drunk to properly walk; his feet dragged against the pavement. He let his head rest on Draco’s shoulder. A nice scent of vanilla and spice wafted through his nose.

“Mmm you smell nice”.

Harry’s eyes were fixated on Draco’s neck. He could see his pale skin glistening in the night; his face focused and determined. Harry’s heart rate increased but he didn’t thinik it had anything at all to do with the alcohol.

“Potter?” Draco asked glancing down at the drunken boy.

Perhaps it was the alcohol that gave him the courage but whatever it was, Harry took that very precise moment to lean up and kiss Draco Malfoy right on his lips. Draco was shocked and wanted to push Harry away, but his lips were too soft and ended up giving in to the kiss. The feeling of the kiss sent chills through Draco and he wanted nothing more than to push Harry against the wall of the building and snog him senseless. He knew he couldn’t do that, not here and besides Harry was drunk.

Slowly, Draco pushed their lips apart, “Potter”, he breathed.

“What? I’ve wanted to do that.” He smirked.

“I am not the Weasley girl.” Draco’s voice was stern.

“’Course not. Your Draco bloody Malfoy.” He winked.

“You need to go home to your wife.” The blonde said, still dragging Harry’s drunk body.

“No, don’t want to.”

This time he looked directly into Draco’s dark grey eyes and Harry was trying to sober himself up. The streetlights cast shadows on his angular face and he almost forget what he was trying to say. He seemed to regain a bit of composure.

“I don’t want to go home to Ginny. Not tonight.” He was surprised that his voice sounded just a bit more sober.

Draco caved. “Fine, you can stay the night at my flat. I guarantee you will regret this in the morning.”

“Not a chance.” Harry smirked kissing the side of his neck again.

Again, Harry’s lips gave Draco’s body chills. Maybe for one night it wouldn’t hurt to snog Harry as he wanted to since fifth year. There would be nights Draco lay awake in the Slytherin dormitory thinking how he despised Harry Potter. He wanted to hex him or snog him; he couldn’t really tell between the two. Now, here he was years later and escorting a drunk Harry Potter back to his flat.

“Potter, can you please stand still long enough so I can apparate us back to my flat?” Draco hissed in ear.

Harry’s body went rigid as the slightest touch of Draco’s lips on his skin. There was always some sort of chemistry between Harry and Draco. During their time at Hogwarts, they would get under each other’s skin badly. It was around fifth year that Harry really started noticing boys and girls. That was the same year he had his first kiss from Cho Chang. The kiss itself was not great but it awoke his sexuality. He started noticing girls and their bodies; and that’s when he realized something was different. Harry’s eyes would end up paying more attention to the boys’ especially in the quidditch locker room. Something about a slender, well- toned boys that seemed to struck Harry’s fancy. By the time sixth year came around he knew he preferred boys to girls, and that’s when his obsession with the blonde Slytherin began. Ron seemed to pick up on it quickly and Harry kept denying it as “he’s up to something.” Harry had only kissed one boy during his time at Hogwarts: Seamus Finnegan. The kiss was completely awkward, but in the same since Harry learned that he much preferred blokes over girls.

Now after Hogwarts, Harry had is occasional hook ups with blokes. They never lasted long and were kept secret. He had never officially come out to the public. One day he just came back to London from a four-day trip in Egypt trying to catch a powerful dark wizard. He reunited with Ron and Hermione in order to celebrate her pregnancy. Ginny was there as well. She was enamored with Harry and so excited to see him. In Harry’s eyes it was like catching up with an old friend. He cared deeply for Ginny, but he never fell in love with her. Everyone was expecting Harry and Ginny to marry and settle down with kids. That’s one thing Harry was uncertain of; if he wanted to have kids of his own. Even Molly and Arthur Weasley were thrilled about Harry and Ginny rekindling; that she practically planned the wedding out of excitement. If Harry was being completely honest his whole relationship with Ginny felt forced and rushed. He always was a gentleman to her and tried to make her happy but at times that proved to be a difficult task. The one strain the relationship had was sex. The two were rarely intimate with one another. Harry saw Ginny as his best friend and not a lover; it was complicated for him, although Ginny would never force the situation either. During their marriage Harry had never once cheated on Ginny. He would admire blokes and think about it, but never follow through. Fast-forward here he is drunk and getting ready to go back to Draco’s flat. Draco Malfoy was his weakness. That blonde smirking git had a strange and unusual effect on Harry. 

Apparating took less than a few minutes and suddenly Harry was no longer on the sidewalk outside of the Ministry. He was now standing in spacious living area with elegant emerald green curtain. There was also a crystal chandelier hanging from above, making the room bright. The fireplace was adorned with handcrafted marble and two dragon statuettes sit on each side. Harry was amazed; this place was just filled with elegance. Leave it Draco, he did always enjoy the finer things in life.

“This is….” Harry said, glancing around.

“Not rubbish?” Draco smirked, walking over to large bottle of amber liquor.

“Scotch?” He asked, “Or have you had too much?” Draco grinned, walking close to Harry.

“Another is fine, suppose.” His voice was just a bit shaky.

“Why, Potter?” Draco asked casually sitting on his sofa, sipping his drink

Slowly, Draco started loosening his grey and silver tie, exposing just the slightest of his collar bone. Harry’s eyes were fixated on Draco’s pale skin. The urges to lick his neck grew. He could feel other parts of his body awakening.

“Potter.” Draco spat.

“Yes…” Harry asked breathily.

“Why?” Draco muttered scooting closer to Harry on the couch.

Suddenly everything felt extremely hot around Harry. The air grew dense as he tried to catch his breath. It felt like his heart had moved up to his throat. His palms started to sweat and his nerves trembling.

“Why did you want to come here tonight?” Draco hissed.

His lips only inches away from Harry’s neck. Taking one strong gulp of the scotch, Harry sat the glass down and proceeded to wrap his hands around Draco’s neck. He pulled him in for a kiss. Not just a soft peck, but a full tongue in mouth kiss. Draco immediately responded by pushing his tongue back against Harry’s and inside his mouth. He could taste the spiciness of the scotch fresh on Harry’s lips. Draco gripped the thick strands of Harry’s raven hair, and in one precise move, the blonde was now straddling the other on the sofa. One hand gripping the back of the sofa and the other was clinging to Harry’s hair; Draco pressed his whole body onto Harry’s. His entire body quivered; he could feel his cock pressing tightly against his dress slacks. Heat was coursing through Harry’s body. Taking one hand he dug his nails into Draco’s shoulder, clawing for more. He opened his eyes; heavily and seen Draco wink at him. He almost lost what little control he had. Draco slightly pulled away from the kiss, nibbling on Harry’s bottom lip.

“Fuck….” Draco panted.

Harry was too aroused to respond. He just sat there, mouth gaping open breathing with his hand still clasping Draco’s shoulders.

Draco observed Harry and noticed just how hot he was. His raven hair was all askew and his body was limp. Those green eyes bright and filled with desires that Draco wanted to fulfill.

“Unbutton your trousers, Potter”, commanded Draco.

“uhh…errr…” Harry fumbled with his belt.

“Do you want me to wank you?” Draco asked; his lips pressed right against Harry’s as he muttered each word.

“Let me, Potter.”

Draco casually slid his hand around the waist of Harry’s pants and very slowly undid his belt. He could feel Harry inhale as he opened his pants.

“Do you want me to touch your cock?” His voice was raspy.

“y-y-yes”, Harry stammered practically begging for anything.

Draco dipped his hand inside Harry’s trousers and wrapped it firmly around his erect cock.  
“F-u-u-ckkk”, gasped Harry, tightening his grip on Draco’s shoulder.

The movement was slow at first, sliding from the base and circling around the head. The arousal was building in Harry’s body. He couldn’t recall the last time he had been so damn turned on. The only thing he could concentrate on was the way Draco’s hand slid up and down his throbbing cock. Draco’s eyes locked onto Harry’s and he was unable to look away. His hand moved faster, rolling his thumb around the head.

“Give in, Potter”. He breathed, dragging his teeth across Harry’s bottom lip.

The arousal was building like a tidal wave through his body. Draco could tell Harry was close and he tightened his grip and gave him one last solid stroke.

“Fff—uuuckkk”, Harry cried out.

Arching his back; his eyes rolled into the back of his head as the wave of pleasure crashed through his body.

“Maalfoy”, He panted as he spilled his juices all over Draco’s hands and his trousers.

Draco continued to stroke lightly, making sure Harry was completely emptied.

His fingers dripping with Harry’s cum. Draco looked at him and smirked, he put one of his fingers to his mouth and softly rolled his tongue, licking the juices.

Harry swore if he weren’t so spent; he would have come again just watching Draco lick his cum from his fingers.

“uuungn”, he whispered incoherently.

“Declious”, Draco whispered right in Harry’s ear.

Harry had never felt anything as hot as that. Not even his fantasies of Draco Malfoy even compared to the real thing. His head was now starting to spin from all the drinks and excitement.

“Guest room is this way, Potter” Draco got up noticing how exhausted Harry had become.

“That was…..amazing”, Harry said sleepily.

“Indeed, Potter. You should sleep. You may regret this in the morning.” Draco gestured to the big king size bed.

“Never”, he replied bundling in the large black and silver comforter.

In only a few minutes Harry Potter was fast asleep in Draco Malfoy’s guest room. When Draco decided to return to London; the last thing he expected was to end up snogging Potter. Bloody Harry Potter always found a way back into his life. He didn’t know if he should hate him for turning his life upside down again. Everything was good; he had his own flat in London and he was content with his life. The first day back he decides to make his first public appearance in a long time. The best way to do that was to attend the Ministry’s Fifth Annual Gala. He should have known Harry was going to be there and he couldn’t avoid him the entire night. He sure as hell did not plan to end the night with Harry Potter in his guest room, after an intense snogging session. Yet here he was. 

Morning came too early for Draco, who did not receive a decent nights’ sleep. He jumped out of bed and remembered Harry Potter was in his other room. Should he wake him? What should he say? Normally, if this had been any other man on any other night, he would just be rude and tell them to get going and not come back. Now Harry was not just any ordinary bloke that Draco took home. He was different. Before attempting to wake him, or perhaps even delaying it, Draco decided a shower was in order.

Casually he pushed his satin pajama bottoms to the ground and stepped into the hot shower stall. The water was hot, beating down on his skin. He ran his fingers through his hair as the water rippled off his face and onto the floor. Images, sounds and sensations from last night rushed through his mind like a film. Suddenly his body remembered how he felt while pleasuring Harry. His wet cock grew hard; the stream of the water steadily hitting it.

“Fuck you Potter.” He hissed.

One hand was tugging at his now soaked hair, as the other one dipped below the waist and started to rub his hard cock.

Closing his eyes; he replayed the images. He could see the way Harry’s eyes rolled back into his head; his mouth gaping as his body trembled. Draco’s own body started trembling; his hand moving faster along his erection.

“Damn you Potter.” He cursed, chewing on his bottom lip.

Draco then imagined what it would be like to be on the receiving end and having Harry please him. He could almost feel his hand on his cock, but his mind then replaced Harry’s hand with his mouth. Draco could feel his hands tangled in Harry’s hair. His lips parted over his cock, sliding up and down earnestly.

“FUCK.” He breathed.

His whole body tensed up as his own juices erupted from his body and splattered onto the floor of the shower. Catching his breath; Draco quickly finished his shower. He threw on a pair of dark denim and a black button-up shirt. Now time to deal with his sleeping guest. He walked into the guest room where Harry was still snoring. It was only eight in the morning.

“Potter.” He snapped.

The other man groaned but rolled over.

“Get up!” The blonde demanded.

“No, I’m comfy.”

“Get your arse out of my bed, now.” Draco hissed.

Groaning Harry rolled over and propped himself on his elbows, looking directly at Draco.

“Merlin, you’re not too nice in the morning.”

“Shove it. You…should go home.” He stated. “You have a wife.”

Harry’s eyes widen as pure shock washed over him. He sat straight up. Everything from last night came back to him. The events at the Ministry. His terrible speech followed by a heated disagreement with Ginny. He remembered staying and drinking with Draco and then walking outside with him. It got a little fuzzy after that. The last thing he remembered was being apparated by Draco back to his flat.

“Oh gods”, Harry mumbled, dropping head.

“Do you remember everything?” Draco asked, his eyes dark.

The feeling of Draco’s hand around his cock; the heated kisses. He remembered every single detail.

“I do. All of it, Draco.” Harry stood up only inches away from the other blonde. “Not one regret. I wanted it.”

Harry was about to lean in to kiss Draco when he put his hand on his chest.

“No, your breath is horrendous, Potter. You need a shower. You reek of sex and alcohol.” Draco said flatly. “You also need to talk to your wife.”

“My wife, right”…his voice sounded distant.

“No matter my opinions on the woman, you should talk.”

“I know.”

His eyes connected with Draco’s, looking for hope.

“I…want...to see you again.” It was so low that Harry wasn’t sure if Draco even heard him.

“You will. Now go home to your wife.” Demanded Draco.

Harry quickly got dressed and ran his fingers through his messy hair. Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the door and glanced back at Draco just standing there so calm and collected.

“Don’t worry Potter, you’re not going to be rid of me so soon.” He winked.

That was the affirmation Harry needed to go home and face his wife. He didn’t even have plan in place of what he was going to say. He knew for certain that he couldn’t say he passed out at Ron and Hermione’s. Perhaps he would say he was too drunk and got a room at the local pub because he was unable to apparate or floo. Either way this was going to be a tough conversation to have, but he couldn’t avoid it any longer.


End file.
